Lavi and the mysteries of Thirds
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Within seconds after the official introduction of third exorcists, the five individuals became Lavi's prior subjects of observation – the word 'obsession' was not too far away from it's proper dictionary meaning.
1. the gesture

An sudden idea I had watching a new layout of CROWs in their brief appearance in chapter 204 of DGM. The original series, I have to add, I do not own in any way, anyway.

* * *

* * *

**Lavi and the ****mysteries of Thirds**

Chapter one**: the gesture**

_By your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

For a bookman apprentice, the appearance of Third Exorcists in Black Order was a life changing experience. Within seconds after their official introduction the five individuals became his prior subjects of observation. Every piece of information left unsaid about them made redhead restless for hours.

Unfortunately for Lavi, Thirds were full of mysteries.

Like Tokusa's trademark gesture.

Was the green haired warrior truly always amused by the surroundings? was the gesture comfortable? did it have any magical properties?

Lavi tried to copy it several times to crack the code behind it. Unfortunately, every time redhead exorcist had to give up his little experiment: his neck was starting to become stiff, shoulders hurt, the chin was itching due the constant contact with his hand, not to mention the fabric of his uniform unpleasantly cutting into his elbow.

In overall, the gesture was gravely inconvenient.

The conclusion was even more frustrating for the young hammer-wielder: How's possible that the Third Exorcist was able to remain in the same position up to forty-five minutes?

After couple of restless nights, Lavi decided to act to reveal Tokusa's secret:

He swore to himself to ask the CROW directly.

It was another day, after one of the sparring sessions, when the Thirds were heading to the bathrooms, all covered with sweat and dirt, Lavi cut the track of green haired man and asked the burning question.

Lavi held his breath waiting impatiently for Tokusa to answer. Third Exorcist, as always, rested his chin on his hand closing his eyes.

"it's very simple master disciple" Tokusa said after a while "it's because of my haircut"

Lavi's eyes went wide as plates used for Allen's meals.

"come again?"

"my ponytail" Tokusa retorted opening his eyes "because of it the right side of my head is heavier than my left"

"which means?"

"which means" The CROW mocked Lavi's confused tone "That's the only way I can hold my head straightened, without anyone noticing."

With that answer Third Exorcist left, leaving dumbstruck redhead behind.

Years later, after the war had been won, the Black Order was more than forgotten and Lavi was Bookman himself, having an apprentice of his own, he still hadn't decided if Tokusa was mocking him that day or truly the form of his gesture depended on the haircut.

* * *

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


	2. day off

I do not own D . Gray – man. If I did CROWs would have more screen time!

* * *

* * *

**Lavi and the mystery of Thirds**

Chapter two**: day-off.**

_By your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

It's was one of Bookman's apprentice's secret desires to see how Third Exorcists were looking like during their free time. Fortunately for him, working for a catholic facility and being raised in light of God's rules, the ex-CROWs had to follow His establishments and have a day-off at Sunday.

It was Sunday, 5 a.m. – the Black Order's cafeteria was empty and silent. Five individuals were sitting in the farthest and most shadowed corner of said room talking eagerly about missions they've been at or lowering their voices while telling gossips. Despite Lavi's sleepiness, his sharpened and well trained senses were missing nothing of the scene before him.

and God, it was a sign worth remembering:

Tewaku - had two the cutest braids Lavi had ever seen, falling down her shoulders and fastened with red ribbons. She had ash-red, semi-transparent nightgown nicely highlighting her curves and comfortable, fluffy slippers. Tewaku was having a bowl of cereals with glass of orange juice. The woman was trying to convince Kiredori to have a haircut - to boy's dismay - she believed that his fringe was too long for his own good.

Kiredori, as the youngest of the team, was looking rather innocent wearing blue baggy pyjama with white, smiling sheep jumping over the clouds and matching socks on his feet. Young boy's bed-hair strongly resembled the bird's nest. The young CROW was munching eagerly few slices of freshly baked bread thickly spread with hazelnut flavored sweet spread and gulping them down with a mug of roasted grain beverage.

Goushi was the exact opposite of the teenager: he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and loose, blue trousers along with flip-flops of the same color. Despite his CROW upbringing, the bulky Exorcist surely weren't a morning person after all, as he yawned widely over the mug of the black coffee while nabbing his scrambled eggs without any affection.

Madarao, even if his spiky blue hair lacked it's spikiness, was still looking great shirtless, wearing just knee long shorts. Even with the bunny shaped, pink slippers on his feet, Madarao was still dripping with pure awesomeness. The Thirds' leader was methodically emptying a bowl of hot, steaming, oatmeal porridge as he was scanning the pages of the newspaper before him.

The last but not least and the weirdest of them all was, doubtlessly, Tokusa.

Although Lavi had to admit: green haired man was looking far more better with his hair down and messy rather than with his normal, neat haircut.

Apart of it, Tokusa was an individual at the table, not only because of being the only barefooted, having pink shirt with black writing "_I wanna be a priest… just like my dad_", intensively orange bath-robe thrown loosely over his shoulders and acid-green loose trousers, but also because of what Tokusa was having for breakfast.

To Lavi's utter confusion, it was a bun and banana – Although Tokusa was holding them separately they were eaten simultaneously – the banana always followed up the bun.

Lavi was watching the Third Exorcists mesmerized as Tewaku rather unwomanly drank the remaining milk of her cereals straight from the bowl. Kiredori was fighting with Tokusa over the page with comic strip of Madarao's newspaper. Goushi had, literally, fallen asleep at his post while the whole scene was being observed by their leader scratching his back with a stern face.

Red-head couldn't help but wonder if Thirds' monstrosity, just like them, also had the day-offs on Sundays…

* * *

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and _**appreciated**_!


End file.
